You're NOT Dead Again, Loki
by Ketsui Meraki
Summary: "As for whether or not my brother 'died'," Thor shrugged. "It's 50-50." By now, Thor's perhaps a bit too used to Loki, ahem, 'dying'. –Because Loki's got a trend of 'dying' every Thor movie, and I couldn't let it die either.


_AN: So like Loki 'died' (using the term loosely here) in the first and second movie of Thor, so I was really expecting him to 'die' again in this one? But he didn't? So this fanfic is basically my nod to that. And do remember that Valkyrie hasn't been exposed to Loki's repeated deaths. Also sorry if she's kinda OCC because I'm not really used to writing her._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue._

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~While Fighting Hela~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you get Loki, it was never about preventing Ragnarok, it was about causing it," Thor said.

"Bold move, brother," Loki replied, then continued on bemusedly, "I shall do exactly as you require. However, as I shall most likely perish in this task, do remember to build a statue to commemorate me. With the horns and everything."

"Fuck off, Brother."

"Shouldn't you be nicer since he's about to die?"

Thor and Hulk gave her synchronized disbelieving looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~On the ship~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're just an illusion," Thor remarked. "Though it's nice to know you're alive."

"Or I'm actually dead this time, and you came up with a hallucination in denial of my death," Loki said sagely.

"No you're not," Thor said with a roll of his eyes.

"Thor?" the Valkyrie asked hesitantly. She had come to ask Thor something, but…

"Yes?"

"Are you talking to someone?"

"Yeah, Loki. He's right beside you. Can't you see him?"

Valkyrie looked at him with concern.

Loki gave a Cheshire grin and started floating. "I'm a ha-lu-ci-na-tion," he sang, and Valkyrie couldn't hear a thing.

"Oh," Thor said in realization. "Don't worry about it, Loki's messing with your head."

"Thor, I know this must be hard for you, but it isn't good to bottle stuff up and deny reality you know?"

"But Loki's not dead!" Thor yelled in frustration.

"But I'm like, a hundred percent dead, I assure you," Loki chimed in unhelpfully, now cheerfully swimming in the air.

Unbidden, a thought occurred to Thor, causing him to rapidly pale. _What if he's actually dead this time, and I only realize after years and years of chatting with a hallucination? Which isn't a hallucination damn it!_

In this situation, there was only one thing one thing he could say, "Screw you, Loki."

"It does not do to speak ill of the dead," the Valkyrie remarked.

Thor looked at her flatly.

"What? Is this what I get for trying to be serious for once in my life?! Sheesh, men."

~~~~~~~~~~~With Banner~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, like, I've heard your brother's dead again. Is it like, a hundred percent dead, or can I expect him to jump out of my closet?" Banner asked casually.

"Well, it's 50-50," Thor admitted.

"Why?"

"I was pretty sure he was alive, but then I keep seeing an image of him no one else sees. I'm not sure whether he's just messing with me or I'm hallucinating," Thor explained.

"You could see a psychologist about it?" Banner suggested.

Thor arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "Would you like to see a psychologist about your problems?"

"Touche," Banner conceded. "But your life is fucked up man. First your brother 'died' after misguidedly trying to be a good person via committing genocide, then you discover he's alive and on earth as some supervillain, then he 'died' again dying to protect the universe, then you see that was just a ploy to rule Asgard, then he maybe, possibly, fuck knows 'dies' to defeat Hela? Dude, on earth, we would say that your brother has problems."

"I thought it was that my mind was a bag of cats," Loki interjected innocently.

Banner blinked. "I see him, so it's probably not a hallucination."

"No, you're hallucinating too as result of too much Hulk time. Or do you honestly think I'd willingly stand next to you?" Loki countered.

Thor sighed. "Loki, can you cut it with the joke already? It's getting old."

"But I really am dead!" Loki insisted.

Thor gave him an unimpressed look. "Sure you are, Loki… sure you are."

* * *

 _Now imagine how sad it would be if Loki actually was dead, and Thor was just in denial about it._

 _Hope you liked it and please leave a review!_

 _If you like this, then do consider checking out my other recent Thor story:_ _s/12685790/1/Loki-s-Strays_


End file.
